The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing electrical machinery having a rotor, more specifically, drive motors as are used in all technical fields. Thus, such motors and smaller generators are products of a typical mass production type and the features of such products must meet the design and structural requirements peculiar to mass production.
Conventional machinery of this type comprises a cast housing which receives the stator member and the excitation coil of the respective machine. It is also known to produce housings for this type of machine by welding the parts of a steel structure to each other. In any instance, the cylindrical inner space is taken up by the rotor carrying a cage winding or a squirrel cage winding. To support the rotor, the conventional housings of the cast or welded type comprise end shields which provide bearing seating surfaces for the bearings of the rotor shaft.
To assure a proper centering of the rotor shaft it is necessary to precisely machine the end shields and the lateral ends of the housing proper so as to center the end shields relative to the longitudinal central axis of the housing. This required machining constitutes a substantial expense, a factor which should be reduced as much as possible, especially for mass production items.